必要性
by Koto Miharu
Summary: “Freya nunca hubiera pensado que aquello iba a pasar, menos la persona que la reconfortaría”. Oneshot.


**Necesidad. **

**Summary:** "Freya nunca hubiera pensado que aquello iba a pasar, menos la persona que la reconfortaría". Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Toda la trama y personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a su respectivo mangaka Kinoshita Sakura y no lo hago con fines de lucro.

**Rated: **K+

**Pairing: **Narugami/Freya. Menciones de Loki/Mayura y Narugami/Yayoi.

* * *

"_**Dos almas que se necesitan"**_

Unos suaves pasos se escucharon por las amplias aceras por donde la niña caminaba con paso desganado y lento, sin muchas ganas, sus ojos violetas miraban la acera con tristeza al pensar en aquel día, pues su platónico amor se había decidido por fin por aquella afortunada que había robado su corazón.

No era ella. No era Oshima Reiya.

Aquel día fue muy bonito desde el principio, unos suaves rayos iluminaban la mansión de la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku mientras ella caminaba con paso emocionado, hacia aquel lugar donde aquel niño que quería tanto vivía, camino lentamente hacia el extenso jardín mientras veía desde el exterior algo que no había esperado, fue tanta su sorpresa que de sus grandes y alegres ojos salieron finas lagrimas.

Loki se besaba con aquella agradable chica de nombre Daidöji Mayura por entre la copa de un árbol mientras su suave y largo cabello se balanceaba graciosamente.

Su corazón en pedazos se rompió.

—L-Loki…-sama—La chica susurro con sus lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pero otra voz que provenía del interior había dicho _"No…No, no, no, no… ¡No!" _un resplandor rugió por entre aquel lugar mientras una hermosa chica de incrédulos ojos y rizados cabellos veía aquella escena, mientras la pareja parecía no darse cuenta.

—…—su mundo en ese entonces se quebró por completo, pasos muy rápidos siguieron a aquel resplandor mientras la diosa corrió lo mas que sus delgadas piernas podían, preguntándose en silencio _"¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué esa humana? Loki…¿Por qué…ella?" _sus lagrimas corrieron por su bella cara mientras no podía pensar en otra cosa que el que la imagen de su amado Loki con la peli-rosada humana.

Y luego de eso sus piernas cansadas se dejaron caer en aquella deshabitada calle mientras la el roció comenzaba a caer por entre su rostro, mojándolo ligeramente.

Freya sonrió con mucha amargura. Era irónico que precisamente ella, la diosa de la belleza, el amor y la fertilidad estuviera en ese estado por un amor no correspondido. Siempre pensó que Loki la llegaría a querer…Pero al parecer cometió un error muy lamentable.

"_Debí darme cuenta de hace tiempo de aquella mirada que dedicaba a la humana" _Pensó Freya mientras miraba hacia el suelo con abatimiento. _"Supongo que te he perdido…Aunque después de todo nunca fuiste mío…" _Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, su cuerpo fue sustituido por uno más pequeño y de tiernos ojos.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Donde…estoy?—Pensó la niña confundida mientras veía que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que hace un momento pero luego…lo comprendió. Recordó la borrosa imagen de Loki y Mayura juntos, a la vez que un intenso dolor se sentía de su diminuto pecho.

—S-supongo que será mejor que me vaya…—Pensó con una triste sonrisa a la vez que sus leves pasos se oían. Oshima Reiya nunca se había sentido tan triste en su vida, pero al menos se sentía algo feliz por aquel niño que al menos había encontrado ha alguien a quien querer. Si, por más triste que estuviera, sentía una muy inusitada calma, como si algo que había estado cargando, se aligerara.

Sus cavilaciones entonces fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por tropezar con alguien al no mirar bien hacia donde iba, mientras la pequeña caía en un sordo ruido en la resbalosa acera.

— ¡Lo lamento! Fue mi culpa, no volverá a suceder—Se disculpo la pequeña con vergüenza mientras se inclinaba un par de veces en señal de arrepentimiento, mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza para ver a un chico de desordenado cabello chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Le pareció muy familiar…

—No te preocupes, pero ahora que te veo… ¿No eres la pequeña niña que acompaña a Loki?—Le pregunto mientras su mano se apoyaba pensativamente en su mentón, como si estuviera tratando de recordad— ¡Ya lo tengo! Eres Reiya ¿Cierto?—pregunto con sus ojos curiosos mientras la niña ya recordaba su nombre.

—Hai, Narugami-san—respondió con cortesía al mirar ha aquel extrovertido chico de alegres ojos vivarachos.

—Ya veo… ¿Pero que haces caminando sola? ¡Ah! Ya veo, venias de venir de casa de Loki y lentes ¿Neh?—Pregunto con curiosidad a la vez que el rostro de Reiya se entristecía al recordar el porque precisamente se encontraba en aquel estado. Narugami sin embargo frunció el ceño mientras intuía que a Reiya algo le debió de haber pasado en casa de su ex enemigo; pues en sus numerosos trabajos siempre que echaba un ojo en la niña se veía muy alegre y animada, sin hacer preguntas la llevo de la mano para sorpresa de la niña.

—Etto…Narugami-san ¿A dónde me lleva?—Pregunto la chica sorprendida al ver como la mano del dios del trueno se sostenía mas de ella, el chico entonces le dedico una sonrisa alegre mientras le respondía con voz animada.

—Te llevo a tu casa, Reiya-chan, caminar por las calles es muy peligroso para una niña como tu…

—Narugami-san…—susurro, a lo que él escucho con total claridad mientras se volteaba para prestarle mas atención a las palabras que Reiya soltaría—Mi casa queda muy lejos… ¿Le importaría…si fuera a su casa?—casi suplico mientras un sonrojo apenado aparecía por su pálido e infantil rostro. Pero _necesitaba _hablar con alguien, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

—No veo ningún problema, mi casa queda más cerca—Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera mayor importancia, entonces tomando sus manos de nuevo, echaron ha correr antes de que aquel leve roció, se convirtiera en algo mas serio.

La niña entonces en la compañía del chico se sentía mucho mejor, sinceramente estaba agradecida por poder cruzarse con él, pues en aquellas condiciones es probable que algo malo le hubiera podido haber pasado.

Llegaron ha la casa de Narugami en mas tiempo de lo que Reiya hubiera estado imaginando, mientras se quitaba los zapatos mojados dejándolos en el recibidor imitando la acción de Narugami, luego procedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban mientras sus ojos rojizos se encontraban puestos en aquella ventana viendo las gotas de lluvia caer.

—Reiya-chan, ahora me dirás… ¿Pasó algo malo?—indago el dios del trueno con calma mientras se sentaba en el asiento de al lado, viendo a la niña con algo de preocupación—Si no quieres decírmelo…Está bien.

Un instante después como un parpadeo, apareció entonces aquella mujer de elegante vestido azul ante la mirada no sorprendida del dios. Se sentó mas cómodamente mientras lo veía con fijeza y algo de amargura. Una carcajada resonó entonces de la mujer mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas con una mueca algo amarga.

—Que irónico es que la diosa precisamente del amor, se viera rechazada por la persona que amaba—se rio mas suavemente con aquella sonrisa irónica en el rostro mientras movió su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro—Loki al fin ha hecho algo que desde el fondo de mi interior…creí pasaría—un suspiro provino entonces mientras su mueca cambiaba hacia una mucho mas triste—Siempre creí que el quizá sentía algo por mi pero…ya todo esta acabado, no me queda nada mas que ha-

Fue interrumpida entonces por unos repentinos abrazos que la tomaron desprevenida mientras un leve jadeo salía de sus labios. Narugami la arrullaba contra su cálido cuerpo mientras ella no pudiendo soportarlo mas, exploto mientras gritaba en voz aguda.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?! ¡Es una simple humana! Entonces… ¿Por que la eligió?… ¿Por…que?—lo ultimo lo susurro con voz grave mientras correspondía el abrazo con todo lo que podía, como si fuera lo único que necesitara en ese momento—Respóndeme Thor… ¿Por qué Loki la ama?

—Freya…Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no se puede enamorar de otra persona solo por que si. Tu lo amaste y aun lo amas pero…El amor no se manda, solo…se hace…—lo ultimo lo dijo con voz rota mientras Freya volvía su cabeza hacia la de él, interrogante—Yo, al igual que tu también estuve enamorado…Amaba mucho a Yayoi y siempre que estaba a su lado era muy feliz y me sentía muy afortunado por muy poco tiempo que fuera pero…lo nuestro no pudo ser, simplemente eso. Aun lo sien-

Fue interrumpiendo por unos labios femeninos que se estamparon con fiereza sobre los sorprendidos de el, mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia su cuello y la de él se encontraba ahora en su espalda, ambos necesitados de cariño y afecto, cosa que nunca antes habían recibido. Thor entonces lamio el labio inferior de Freya mientras ella los abrió levemente a la vez que había una desembocada carrera por ver quien ganaba.

Se separaron jadeando levemente, mientras ojos chocolate se encontraban con los violetas de ella y ambos tomaban algo de aire, a la vez que Freya se separo levemente y le miro con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ambas somos almas que no han podido tener lo que querían, por eso Thor, me gustaría que nos hiciéramos compañía…No soporto mi dolor y quiero compartir el tuyo, será mas fácil juntos.

Y la respuesta llego tan rápido como los labios de el volvieron a unirse con los de Freya, tomando entonces eso como un "Si" correspondiendo al instante.

Ya no era uno, eran ellos dos y más nadie, solo ellos llevados por la necesidad y dolor de lo que fueron dos amores que no pudieron ser, como ambas piezas encajando perfectamente en un rompecabezas, entonces al menos, ya no estarían solos. El dios de los rayos y la diosa del amor compartieron ese momento y muchos mas como simples almas buscando el anhelo de lo que siempre hubieran querido, escondiendo su dolor bajo una capa de arrogancia o una falsa sonrisa, para que no hubiera dudas.

* * *

**Notas: **Bueno, es mi primer fic y me gustaría que me dieran recomendaciones, la personalidad me pareció quedo algo OCC con el personaje de Narugami, lo imagine como alguien que después de haber perdido ha Yayoi, escondía su dolor bajo una sonrisa, por eso no me pareció quedo muy con su carácter.

_**-Glosario:**_

-**S**an: sufijo usado para demostrar respeto ante otra persona.

-**S**ama: sufijo utilizado para aquellas personas que se admira mucho o tienen un puesto superior.

-**C**han: otro sufijo empleado de manera informal llamando cariñosamente a uno persona.

-**H**ai: forma para decir "si".

-¿**N**eh?: ¿cierto?

* * *


End file.
